world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate King Bradai-Daran Maith
Origins Bradai-Daran Maith was born into the Maith Clan of the Southern Isles. He was conceived by accident, between Byron and Tenley Maith. At this point in time, Byron was the current Patriarch of the Maith Clan, with no definitive Matriarch. This WAS until Tenley, a servant girl to Byron Maith, was taken advantage of. Eight months later, she gave birth to Bradai-Daran, the first born in the New Generation. Bradai was born very early, causing some minor complications. He was born with fluid in his lungs (which eventually solved itself) and a broken collar bone (which never set right. It proved to be inconsequential, if not a conversation piece and an a noticeable imperfection.) She took decent care of Bradai, who often became sickly and almost died twice as a very young child. He was often bed-ridden, when most children were outside playing. As such, he grew heavily dependent on his mother, which would prove detrimental into his tough transitions later in life. Eventually, along the age of five or six, he left the bed that he was constantly in, and began running around and joining in most of the other children's games. Normally, any future Patriarch of any Clan family wouldn't be able to associate with any Southern Isles ruffians, but by the point, the Clan's only real measure of wealth was its name, and Byron wasn't doing anything to help the quick decent into poverty, so Bradai learned a few tips and tricks when it came to defending himself and knife-play. Slavery Maybe it was his association with undesirables, his coming of age, or Tenley's fondness for the boy, but nearing his seventh birthday, the Patriarch on the Maith Clan contacted Feyorian Slavers and sold his boy for a quick and tidy profit, which he then used to buy more alcohol. He would later go on to force Tenley to have seven more children in an attempt to remove her from her depression, and possibly have a source on income. Thankfully, none of the new children knew of Bradai-Daran's existence, and were NOT sold into slavery. Bradai was taken to Prasia, to an undisclosed location, known only to Bradai as The Pit. This is when Bradai-Daran's timeline becomes unsure, because his seventh birthday, which was supposed to be around the corner, was moved to March 14th, the date of all birthdays shared in the mines. He was quickly tattooed on the arm, detailing his slave information, and his head was cut clean to prevent the spread of any lice or assorted head insects he might've been harboring. It was here that he perfected his hand to hand combat, learning to play dirty and create simply diversions. He mastered the style of Collar and Elbow, grappling and dislocating arms or legs before knocking them out with his elboes, knees, or head. While in the mines, it was safe to assume that Bradai wanted nothing to do with men sexually. Being in a pit with rapists and murders, all sexually pent up from being in the sun all day probably didn't do them any good, especially with the abundance of men around. And while Bradai never got raped he WAS eyed down, but usually managed to defend himself via pick-ax, shiv, or his collar and elbow technique. But just because he could defend himself didn't mean that he didn't come under any kind of abuse in the mines. The young boy was quickly broken by the Enforcers of the Mines, and although it was torturous, it had a hand in forming the boy's views and philosophies. This and his mentor in the mines, a Terresolian Revolutionary by the name of Siros. The man was smart enough to evade the brutality of the guards from an early time, and was able to get many trinkets and items imported from the outside world into The Pit. He taught Bradai that although he was a rather uneducated man, and although he could fight, the true show of power was being able to control your words. This man unlocked Bradai's by and large most powerful weapon, which he would become infamous for later in time, his speech. It only increased when Bradai, under the guidance of Siros learned to read and write. Another idea that Siros planted deep into the boy's mind was the idea of mortality, and the fact that everyone had a set date in which they were going to pass away, and it was their job as a human being to cheat it back as far as possible. Bradai treated the old man like the father he had never had. It dawned on him then that the only way he was ever going to get out of there was with help, and so he set to work making friends with every menacing looking person he met. It quickly became apparent that he wasn't the only one with dreams and aspirations that didn't involve bashing away at stone forever. It was his job to harness this want as his way to get out of there. So, in exchange for their help, he promised them a multitude f things, most importantly to a man known as Jackson Wile, the brother of Sir Wile, an underworld Mafia Don in Ibethiel. Bradai quickly became known as the Copper Kid not for his bright red stubble growing out of his head and chin, but for the reddish-brown tattoos he began placing on his wrists, and eventually up to his elbows. From there, he went to black to his shoulders, and had reached his collarbones right before he engineered the escape from the mines, nearly fourteen years later. Siros was killed right before the rebellion, beaten to death in his own cot by guards. This was because he was suspected of having contraband items. This had a hand in starting the blood escape from The Pit, lead and masterminded by Bradai. He gained the nickname Captain Copper, which was quickly shortened to Captain when they made it onto the high seas. The Captain fancied himself a pirate, despite never actually having done any sort of true piracy. After Slavery After a few years of sailing the High Seas, the Captain finally docked in Hexrakes, with all of his friends either dead or freed, it was time to fulfill his promise to Jackson Wile, member of the once influential and dangerous House Wile of Ibethiel. He, a budding, smart, and promising boy was new to the scene, but had gained a large amount of admiration and respect from Sir Wile. As such, he was given an extremely important job: Protect the Mafia Don's daughter, Erin Wile, from a Knight, whom she was head over heels for. Erin Wile was a beautiful girl, short, pale, and long flowing raven black hair that went down to her butt. She commonly braided it, and taught Bradai how to do it as they became close friends. Naturally, Bradai being Bradai, even at that age, quickly cooked up a plan to get the Knight framed for crimes he didn't commit. It is important to note that at this point in time, Erin Wile was the first girl Bradai had ever seen that he wasn't related to. So, it was only natural that Bradai became obsessed with her. This wasn't unwarranted, however, as Erin, knowing full well that she was beautiful, would constantly tease Bradai. EXAMPLE: Once, Bradai and Erin were out drinking, and Erin, being the lightweight she is, gets completely hammered. Bradai, a 23 year old virgin and designated best buddy picks her up, and brings her to her room. He sleeps on the couch all night until Erin wakes him up, half naked, and snuggles into his chest. This is the first time he had ever been with a girl. In the morning, she acts as if nothing happened, and Bradai is confused. Situations like this happen multiple times. So about a month and a half later, the plan finally goes into effect, and the Knight is pinned for the crimes he hadn't committed. When the Knight is sentenced to death, Erin runs to her father, and asks him about the whole situation. The Mafia Don sells Bradai out. This is the subsequent conversation: “W-what do you mean? I-I trusted you...I-I thought you had my back!” “Erin...I... I did it all for you! Months and months of planning went into this, and I had no idea that-” “That what?! That I liked him? That I might want to be with him? To raise a family? And so what? You think that trying to frame him for a crime he didn’t commit was the right thing to do?” “I-I told you everything! You knew how I operated, Erin! I-I never knew that the outcome would...it would end up like this! I-I knew you liked him...but I-” “You what, Bradaí? You didn’t think I was being serious? He’s perfect, Bradaí. I mean, just look at him. How could you do this to me?!” “I-I didn’t kn-know...v-vhat...” “W-what?! ‘Vhat’?! Your accent...y-you’re not even from Ibethiel, are you? How in the Gods, Bradai?! How could...no....WHY? Why would you do this to me and...wait” “I’m so sorry, Erin...I didn’t know vhis is ‘ow it would end up...” “Did you...do you really think that you and I would ever end up together?” “...N-no.” After this, and much crying and getting beaten by Erin with a stick, as he wouldn't fight back, he goes to the jail, picks up a brick, and caves in the knight's face. And if he couldn't have Erin, then no one could. And so, he went back to the Mafia-Don's Estate, collected his money for the dead Knight, then promptly went to Erin's room and killed her with the same brick. All the while, Erin was shouting about how she loved him the whole time, in a desperate attempt to save her life. Bradai was crying as he killed her, shaking his head slowly, and quoting the subsequent conversation above. He learned that love was only a tool that other people used to manipulate each other. It was at this point that we went to Stormalong, Feyshore to set up his criminal empire. Stormalong Category:Royals